


A push in the right direction

by Bitchinggirl_11



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Friendship/Love, Past Abuse, Secret Relationship, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchinggirl_11/pseuds/Bitchinggirl_11
Summary: A lumax/mileven au. Its always been El and Max ever since becoming friends in the 8th grade.  They never gave anyone else the time of day despite El having feelings for a certain someone.. Everything changes as the girls head into their 10th year of school when Max decides to take chance on Lucas Sinclair, a boy she spent years trying to avoid. While keeping their relationship a secret they soon realize there friends Mike and El have feelings for each other. Max and Lucas set the two up at the same place hoping to bring them together. Will things go as planned?





	A push in the right direction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very new too story writing but I've been reading fanfiction for awhile and wanted to give it a try! This story starts off very Lumax but Mileven ends up being the heart of this story with lots of Elmax love :)

El sat in the passenger side of her fathers police truck all ready for her trip. She peaked behind her seat to make sure her dad was still loading their bags in the back before taking out her phone to call her best friend Max.

''Hey Ellie" Max greeted on the other end. "You leave yet"? she then asked with a heavy heart.

El knew Max wasn't thrilled about her leaving and wanted to call her one last time before hitting the road.

"Just about too Maxie you know I'm gonna miss you so much right? I cant believe I'm gonna be gone a whole week!" clear anxiety now rising in Els voice. 

Max knew how easily El could get over whelmed with her emotions so being the best friend she was, Max choose her next words very delicately in hopes of calming her friend.

"Hey I'm gonna miss you too but its only a week I'll be fine and you're gonna have a great time I just know it so please don't worry!" Max insisted trying to convince them both. El felt nothing but gratitude for her best friend who knew her so well.

"Okay Maxie I promise not too worry so much and I'll try too have fun just for you" and El meant it.

Max was happy that she could settle El's nerves but she couldn't help but think how hard it would be without her. She didn't know where she would go now for the week when things got to be too much at home and that thought truly frightened her. Max would never say this to El though, she's been looking forward to this trip all summer. So Max pushed her feelings aside as she made her way to the one place she knew she could feel close to El.

The girls said there goodbyes and El hung up the phone just as Hopper climbed into the truck putting his key into the ignition. He pulled out of their driveway with little ease onto the gravel road as El laid her phone onto her lap as a wide smile spread across her face. She gazed out the window excited for her new adventure. She was going to visit her grandmother in Chicago for the first time since being adopted by Hopper three years ago. She felt almost complete knowing she had a family that cared so much about her. She had a beautiful, strong willed best friend she could always count on, and even though she wouldn't be seeing her for a week she knew it would be worth it getting to know her father's mother.

El couldn't help but wonder if there was more instore for her this year though?

She had a feeling of admiration has she passed the leaving Hawkins sign. When she would return back the new school year would be starting and as always she got lost in her thoughts. She itched to know if this feeling meant change was around the corner and little did El know this year would change her life forever.

* * *

As Max made her way up to Benny's Diner she slide her phone into the back pocket of her jean shorts. She was really gonna miss El but she tried to be happy that her best friend was finally getting a chance to meet more of her family.

I can survive a week she thought. No problem.

She pushed the door to the diner open with one hand signaling the little bell that always dinged when someone entered. She took in the familiar atmosphere, Els and hers favourite place to go for milkshakes. She smiled feeling at home until she noticed someone staring at her from the corner of her eye. Max slightly turned her head left and not much to her surprise there sat Lucas Sinclair.. or as she would say her stalker. Now calling him a stalker was kind of unfair considering she never actually caught him stalking her. I guess the nice way of putting it would be admiring her. It only ever happened at school, Max would be shooting hoops or practicing tricks on her skateboard in full concentration when she would feel the eyes of someone on her. She would look up to see him just staring at her from across the court completely making her lose focus. His expression would be so hard to read she couldn't decide if he liked what he saw or was mocking her with his eyes. Max never cared enough to find out though considering they haven't ever spoken a word to each other but that was all about to change today.

Max made her way to the table El and her would always sit at. In the far right corner of the room, the most quiet and personal spot in the place. She sunk into the chair trying to get her stalker out of her mind but today for some reason she couldn't. Maybe it was because El wasn't there to pull her out of her head or maybe it was because he was looking rather cute today.

No scratch that she thought shaking her head. Don't even go there!

"Max"?

A familiar voice spoke catching Max off guard. She looked up to see Benny standing over her with a friendly look on his face. She sighed with relief thankful it wasn't you know who.. 

"Just you today?" "No El?" He asked truly curious. He's never seen a day that they hadn't came in together in all the three years El has lived in Hawkins.

"Nope no El today unfortunately, just me, she's visiting family with the chief in Chicago this week. She said causally trying to play off like it didn't bother her. 

"Oh alright" he said understandingly. "Well I guess just one strawberry Milkshake for you then?"

Max grinned and nodded.

"You know it!" she explained . 

Benny exchanged a grin back and walked off towards the kitchen. As soon as Benny was out of sight Max let her face fall into hands resting on the table.

Maybe I can't survive a week without El she admitted to herself feeling lonesome.

"Max?"

Being too caught up in missing El she didn't seem to realize that this voice was not familiar at all. Max shot her head up thinking Benny had made it back already with her milkshake. She blinked bringing her sight into focus to only see standing in front of her was the one person she was trying to avoid.

"Huh?" was the only sound that could escape her lips. She was mixed with shock and confusion trying to figure why in the world Lucas Sinclair would be talking to her.

Lucas stood facing the fiery red head and he was just as nervous as she was confused. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hey Max.. um I'm Lucas Sinclair we both go to Hawkins High. "I'm sure you have no idea who I am because well we never actually had a conversation before". He laughed nervously trying to read her expression. She seemed less shocked but still confused. He continued on trying to gain some courage.

"I know you're usually with El Hopper but I saw you sitting alone and I just wanted to introduce myself". He stopped talking and extended out his hand to shake hers.

Max searched her brain for a response. Any response. A reasonable person would of probably shook his hand saying something like 'nice to meet you Lucas sit down let's be friends' but Max Mayfield was anything but reasonable. She ended up ignoring his hand and blurting out the first thing that came to her mind. 

"So you really are my stalker then?" she spoke without missing a beat.

Lucas's eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly. He brought his hand back to his side, that defiantly wasn't the response he was hoping for. You see Lucas has always had a thing for Max Mayfield ever since she moved to Hawkins and he laid eyes on her in the sixth grade. She wasn't like any other girl in Hawkins. She was captivating. She stood out with her beautiful lengthy red hair, the colour reminding him of a breathtaking sunset ripping through the sky. She had piercing blue eyes that resembled two gem stones sparkling in the sunlight. She marched down the halls of the school with confidence never giving anyone a second look. He knew he would never have a chance with her so he kept his distance but today something within him had changed and seeing Max at Benny's without El felt like a sign so Lucas took his moment.

Lucas stood there , sweat forming on his forehead. He needed too respond and fast.

"What!" "I don't stalk you" was all he could get out. He wanted this conversation to go well but it was off to a horrible start.

Max crossed her arms and replied swiftly.

"Well how do you know I'm always with El Hopper then?" She grinned waiting for his comeback. She liked making him squirm. He seemed so on edge and she wanted to see if he could actually navigate his way through this conversation.

Lucas blinked feeling astound for how forward she was being.

"Well its not hard to tell that you two are best friends you guys are always together " he paused for a moment hoping her demeanor would change.

He thought to himself I'm not gonna let her scare me away.

" I defiantly don't stalk you I would never do anything like that but I do admit I've seen you around and think you're beautiful and would like to get to know you".

Max could feel her cheeks heating up. She never thought she would hear those words come from a guys mouth. Max had a reputation at school, she believed if she acted like she didn't have a heart then she couldn't get it broken again.. She swallowed hard and was about to fire something back when Benny came walking up to the table with her milkshake.

"Here you are one strawberry milkshake!" he announced as her placed her drink on the table glancing between Max and Lucas. He could immediately feel the tension in the air and knew he was interrupting something. Max noticed the shift on Benny's face so she gave him a genuine smile and thanked him kindly. Benny returned the smile and left the two teens to their conversation. Max looked down at her lap now trying to think of the perfect thing to say to throw Lucas off once more but before she had the chance to speak he took the opportunity to sit in the chair across from her and spoke up again.

"Look I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable you can tell me to leave at any time.. Its just I've always wanted to talk to you and seeing you alone well I felt like now was my chance, you seem really cool Max".

Max meet his eyes now processing every word he has said while taking him all in. His deep brown eyes were easy to get lost in and she could see how kind and humble they were making her heart speed up in her chest. She shifted her gaze to his smile reading how anxious he was but his smile was soft and the way it curved up at her made her blush. Her mind wandered.

Maybe he is cute.. wait no get a grip girl she told herself sternly. One more curve ball and then I can give him a chance right? Max cleared her throat and spoke with more confidence then before.

"You know there is plenty of girls in Hawkins that are looking for new friends why don't you try them?". It came out a lot more harsh then she wanted but she wouldn't dare back down now. What Lucas said next surprised her more than anything else he has said already. He showed her a sincere smile this time realizing what she was doing and knew he had to speak her language, letting go of his anxiety he replied.

"Well that's true I know there is so many girls that would wanna get to know me and if I wanted to get to know them that's were I'd be but unfortunately for them here I am with you because you're the one I wanna get to know Max Mayfield no matter how hard you try to push me away". He claimed with a wide smirk.

All Max could do was stare at him with disbelieving eyes. She felt the heat returning to her cheeks once again.

Damn he was good she thought but couldn't help but also think this was some kind of sick joke. He was way to nice for someone like her. She sat for a moment considering everything. She did admire his endurance and she knew without El she was gonna be extremely lonely. The next thing Max said shocked her the most of all because it was a first for the stubborn red head. Max pushed a piece of hair her behind her ear, propped her elbows on the table and took a long sip of her milkshake.

"Okay tell me about yourself stalker" she said slyly then taking another sip . She focused on Lucas as he gave her a smile of victory and for some reason it made her heart jump within her chest. She sat and listened to him talk having no idea where this would lead too. 

* * *

Max and Lucas had sat at Benny's talking for hours having a magical time. Lucas couldn't stop making Max laugh as they ate cheeseburgers and French fries. They talked about their love for basketball and how Lucas hoped to play professional someday. He asked her about skateboarding and she offered to teach him some tricks causing both their hearts to do backflips in there chests. They talked as if time didn't exist and ended up staying right until closing. After that they found there way to the hill that overlooked Lover's Lake. It was the best place in town to watch the sunset. Max watched the sky with big eyes taking in the beautiful scenery before her but Lucas had his eyes on something else. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she watched the sun melt into the clouds. His heart raced as she noticed this grabbing his hand. She then got brave and rolled over so she was laying on his chest. Lucas without even thinking wrapped his arms around her feeling like he could stay this way forever.

Was he dreaming? he thought. He swore he was and concluded if it was all a dream he never wanted to wake up.

The two cuddled for a few hours before realizing how late it was getting. It was ten o'clock when they arrived at the end of Max's drive way hand in hand and standing there Lucas realized he wanted to kiss her but wasn't sure if he should.

"I'm sorry" Max started interrupting his thoughts. "I think we should say goodbye here.. my brother is kind of well overprotective I guess?"

She knew that defiantly wasn't the right word to describe Billy in fact the word overprotective was far too generous, the word sociopath fit much better but it wasn't the time to get into that.

Lucas nodded understandingly and replied "I get it". He then lifted the hand of hers he was holding up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckle. As soon as his lips made contact on her skin warmth rushed throughout her , a feeling she truly never felt before and found herself completely speechless.

"I had the best time with you today Max" he confessed being genuine. All Max could do was smile. She was so ridiculously happy and didn't wanna say goodbye to him. She knew what waited for her as soon as she would walk through her front door and would give anything to just stay in this moment with Lucas.

How could she let someone in like this? she wondered. Could I ever tell him the truth about my home life? Would he understand or turn and run the other way? This thought scared her too death but she couldn't help it Lucas Sinclair had something over her, something she now knew she couldn't fight even if she tried.

She quickly wiped away all her negative thoughts focusing back to the boy in front of her.

"Me too stalker" she giggled as she locked eyes with him one last time of the night. She then felt her eyes drift down to his lips and oh she wanted to kiss them. She wanted to kiss them real bad but she resisted the urge knowing it was a bad idea to kiss someone after just spending one day with them. Even if she felt like she knew Lucas her whole life.

"Goodnight" she chimed as she walked towards her house blowing him a kiss. Lucas could feel his heart deflate as her touch left his leaving him feeling numbed all over watching her walk away. His mind raced and all he could gather was I have it bad for Max Mayfield.

"Goodnight Max" he said back almost a whisper.

* * *

Max pushed the door quietly behind her as she stepped into her house. She leaned with her back on the door closing her eyes. She felt overpowered by her emotions and couldn't keep a smile off her face. She just had the most perfect day with the most perfect boy and was in complete bliss. She opened her eyes and pushed her herself off the door with a skip in her step. She headed towards the stairs to her room when a figure appeared out from the kitchen stepping in front of her. Her mood changed within a second knowing right away who it was. Max wanted nothing more than too ran back outside too Lucas but she knew that would be impossible.

"Where the hell were you all day Maxine?" he growled. Just his voice alone sent shivers up her spine but as always she tried her best to stand her ground.

"I was just out a Benny's having a milkshake and doing my summer reading" she lied without breaking a sweat.

"Oh yeah with El right?" he asked trying to catch her in a lie knowing for a fact El was supposed too leave that day.

"Nope" she claimed smoothly." El left today remember?"

"So you were all alone then all day?" he retorted back with a threatening tone as he reached for her arm. He grabbed it hard yanking it up while he continued speaking.

"If I found out Maxine you were lying to me there will be consequences too pay" and with those words he tightened the grip on Max's arm sending a feeling of agony throughout it.

Max closed her eyes waiting for it to be over. He squeezed for about 10 seconds then let go. Then moving her out of his way he pushed Max into the wall with little force and scuffed out the front door shutting it indecently behind him. Max could feel tears swelling up in her eyes as she dragged her feet towards the stairs. She knew she wanted to make it to her room before breaking down. She had made it up the stairs and to her doorway when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She quickly closed her door and plopped down on her bed pulling out her phone. As tears rolled down her cheeks she turned the screen on and what she saw in that moment was exactly what she needed. It was a text from Lucas asking if she wanted to hang out with him again tomorrow. She threw herself back onto her bed then slowly wiped the tears from her face, realizing that she had something to look forward too tomorrow and that she would make it through the night. Max was starting too feel alright when her phone buzzed again. A message from El came through letting her know she got there safe and the meet with her grandmother went well. 

Max suddenly had a terrifying thought.. How am I gonna tell El about Lucas?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Chapter 2 will be coming soon.


End file.
